Don't Get Lost In The Lie
by Grasshopper
Summary: When Willow reaches her breaking point, who can she turn to... [BtVS/WWE; Adam/Jay, Willow/Sinn; m/m slash, mpreg]


**Title:** Don't Get Lost In The Lie  
**Author:** Grasshopper (A.K.A. The Undertaker's Muse)  
**Email:** uber_bitch13@yahoo.com  
**Rating:** PG-13 (subject to change)  
**Warnings:** Slash (m/m), language, male pregnancy.  
**Category:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/WWE crossover  
**Timeline:** BtVS - Post "Closure," though things went horribly wrong. Willow was barely able to perform the spell to turn the girls into Slayers. Only Willow, Xander, Giles, Buffy, Faith, Andrew, Robin, and a few of the other girls made it; everyone else died either in battle or after it from injuries. WWE - Kind of AU. No brand extension. Adam's still out on injury, but not 'cause of his neck. I'm actually going to keep Jay's hair short (I know, it's a shock to me, too).  
**Spoilers:** BtVS - Basic season 7, "Closure" in particular. WWE - None.  
**Pairing:** Willow Rosenberg/Nick Cvjetkovich (The Original Sinn), Adam Copeland (Edge)/Jason Reso (Christian), **others?**  
**Summary:** When Willow reaches her breaking point, who can she turn to…  
**Author's Notes:** When I first started looking into who Nick was, I immediately thought of doing some slashy PWPs about him…which I still plan to do. Then I got to thinking about it…and got to really wondering…and this idea was born. Hope y'all like it, 'cause this is my first attempt at a Sinn fic. I plan to keep on writing Sinn, 'cause he's just an amazing character. I mean, how can you _not_ like someone who's been lifelong friends with Adam and Jay…not to mention has angel wings tattooed on his back?  
**Dedication:** To Fae, for making this tasty piece of man flesh known to me. If not for her Sinn series, this fic never would have happened. Check out her site "The Source" () to read it - it's got Adam/Jay, as well as Nick/Jeff! Also dedicated to Sinn himself, for whom I think this may be his first het fic. Check out his site () to find out more about this nummy man.  
**Disclaimer:** All things Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Everyone else belongs to themselves and/or to the WWE. The title comes from "What I Always Wanted" by Kittie. 

  


* * *

  


**Part 1**

Willow looked around the lobby of the Hyperion. Through exhausted eyes, she studied the people congregated there.

Angel.

Buffy.

Giles.

Xander.

Faith.

Cordelia.

Fred.

Gunn.

All acquaintances…friends. _Are they my friends?_

_Of course they are! Why else would I still be here?_ Willow admonished herself for that stray thought.

_To fight the good fight…to repent for past misdeeds?_

_Oh, shut up, brain._

_Hey, I'm not telling you anything you don't already know._

_Stop quoting O'Haire._

_Why? It's distracting and keeps you from going crazy._

_…_

Willow shook off her thoughts once again, focusing on all that was going on around her.

_You could leave here, y'know._ The traitorous thought echoed in Willow's mind. _You could leave and never come back. They've got enough people to help, now. What do they need with a witch who can't use magick?_

_That's…_ She slowed her objection, thinking. _That's right._

_So are you leaving?_

_Where will I go, though?_

_To see family, of course._ Green eyes widened at the realization.

_Okay… So how do I tell them?_ Her eyes strayed back to where the others stood talking.

_By opening your mouth and-_

_Shut up!_

  


* * *

  


Xander watched Willow out of the corner of the eye he had left. The furrowed brows and bottom lip caught between her teeth signaled her deep thoughts. _What is she gonna do?_

He watched as she seemed to struggle with an inner debate. _Oh yeah, I can **already** tell I'm not gonna like this._

The others didn't seem to hear the near-whispered, "I can't stay here."

Xander knew he had to help his best friend. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like how the conversation went from here on out, though.

"What was that, Wills?"

The redhead's gaze snapped to Xander. The others' conversation waned as they waited for an answer.

"I can't stay here," she stated. Though her voice rang with confidence, the way her teeth worried her bottom lip spoke differently.

"I can't stay here," she said again.

The others looked at each other in confusion.

Cordelia, ever the brave one, spoke up, "Well there's a room upstairs waiting for you if-"

"No. I have to leave. I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean, Wills? Can't do what anymore," Buffy asked, approaching the couch the redhead sat upon.

"_This_," she answered, gesturing around with her hands wildly. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be here; I can't be around all of you!"

Buffy sat beside Willow, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. When Willow shrugged it off violently, a frown formed on the blonde's features.

"Willow, what is wrong? Did something happen that you're not talking about? Is-"

"Buffy," Xander interrupted coolly, shooting the Slayer a stern look, "leave it."

"But, Xander-"

"This is the kind of thing that got you kicked out of the house, remember?"

Buffy shut her mouth quickly, casting a glare at Xander.

"Wills…" Xander sat on the other side of the now weeping redhead. "Wills, do you want to talk about it?"

"I just… I can't do this anymore," she choked out between sobs. "None of it…" Wiping her wet eyes with her shirt sleeve, Willow looked at the man who had been her friend since the sandbox. "I have to leave here…and I don't think I can ever come back. It's just too much."

The others all looked distinctly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was headed. Faith, not liking the uncomfortable silence in the room, decided to speak up.

"So if you're not staying here…where're ya gonna go?"

"Home… I'm going home." 

  


* * *

  


**Part 2**

"Home?" Confused, Cordelia asked the question weighing on everyone's minds. "But Sunnydale was destroyed. Home is gone, Willow."

"Sunnydale's not home. It never has been and it never will be."

"So where will you go, Willow," Giles asked.

"She'll go home," Xander answered.

"Yes, well we understand that, Xander, but-"

"Home isn't a place. Well, not exactly. Can someone hand me a phone? I need to make a call."

As Angel moved to grab the phone from Cordelia's desk, Xander asked Willow another question.

"The number's still the same, right? I mean, he hasn't moved or anything?"

"Well, they've got a place in Florida; he may be there or he may be in Toronto." Taking the phone from the vampire, she searched through her backpack for her address book.

"Who will be where," Buffy inquired. "And if home isn't a place, then what is home?"

Once again, Xander replied for his friend. "Home is family, Buff. So that's where she's going. To her family."

"But you're not close with your parents, Willow. Why would you go to see them?"

"I'm not. I'm going to see my brother."

"Brother?!" Everyone - with the exception of Xander - was shocked.

"Since when do you have a brother," Cordy questioned.

"Since before I was born. Adam came along years before my parents even met. He lived with his mom in Canada, but he used to visit every summer."

"Why didn't we ever know about him?"

"His visits stopped when I was about ten. Then he turned eighteen, and started working. After that, it was relegated to phone calls, letters, and e-mails. Occasionally he'd visit, but his schedule's kind of hectic. Plus, with all that's been going on, I didn't think it'd be good for him to show up in Sunnydale. Wanted to keep the only bit of family I like alive and all."

"So you're, what? Going to live with a brother you haven't seen in years? All because you can't handle the life you've got?"

"Don't be so damned sanctimonious, Buffy," Xander ground out angrily. "You've done the same thing before."

"Yes, but I came back."

"That's 'cause it was your calling. No matter how often we stood by your side, it _wasn't_ our duty. We could've left like everyone else did, but we stuck by you. If Willow wants the chance at something else, at something that can make her happy, then I'm all for it."

"I just mean-"

"Buffy, please shut up," Angel muttered softly.

Everyone looked at Angel in varying degrees of shock.

Willow, finally finding her address book, looked at the people around her.

"Excuse me," she murmured, getting off the couch and heading up the stairs to her room. 

  


* * *

  



End file.
